bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Judah Williams
"Damned and loving it." - Judah Williams '''Judah Williams '''is a former 10th Seat of the Gotei 13's 3rd Division and is currently an elder member of the group of Hollowfied known as the Vizard. He, along with Seiji Shihoun and Takeo Ki are only three remaining members of the Vizard, and as such, Judah Williams is considered to be one of the most powerful of their number. He is known to have a deep and vengeful loathing of Takae Kuchiki, the man resposible for the capture and infection which led to his Hollowfication and also maintains a dislike of Arrancar in general. While he does not make hostile actions towards Shinigami that have exiled all Hollowfieds, he's made it clear that he does not approve of Shinigami society, which he believes to be a "culture of bullshit rules, ugly clothing, and general faggotry." This is a sharp contrast to his feelings on human beings, whom he believes should not be involved in the wars of the supernatural and thus he makes it his responsibility to protect them by any means. Pre-Shinigami Judah Williams is one of the rare Shinigami that maintains few, albeit vivid memories of the pre-Shinigami life that he left behind upon his death, which explains his sympathetic attitude towards human beings. While Judah does not remember the moment of his death, he remembers bits of pieces of life as a drunkard in an unknown American locale prior to the Civil War. His only other memory of his pre-death adulthood is of a battle during the Civil War where Judah sees himself dressed as soldier of the Union under the command of a Caucasian male, attacking a fort. A desire to understand these memories would eventually lead Judah Williams to apply for the 3rd Division, and through obsessive research, he identified the caucasian man in his memories as Col. Robert Gould Shaw. Through this, he was able to deduce that he was one of many soldiers within Shaw's all-black regiment to die at The Second Battle of Fort Wagner. Judah did not disclose his memories or research to any Shinigami due to life-remembrance being considered to be one of two great taboos among Shinigami. Ironically, Hollowfication is the 1st. Life as a Shinigami Judah spent the first fifty years of his afterlife living a comfortable life in the 26th Rukongai District as the adopted son of a warehouse worker. Even though his father was not rich, Judah fancied himself a playboy and was very hesitant to do work of any kind. When his father threatened to cut him off, Judah decided to feign insanity so that his father would support his "ill-in-the-head" son. This plan was initially successful until one day, Judah was sneaking home from a party when several muggers from the 75th District attacked his clique, killing two of his friends. To Judah's amazement, he watched as a "big, sick-lookin' horse" ran down the muggers. He relayed this story to others, who believed that Judah was suffering a hallucination and might have even conspired with the muggers to rob his friends and kill them. Due to his past deceptions, Judah could not convince anyone differently, not even his father. The people of the 25th Rukongai branded Judah a psychopath and called for the Shinigami to execute him. The Shinigami had other ideas after hearing Judah's story. Judah was forced to undergo several tests which proved that he had latent spiritual potential, and very high potential at that. The Shinigami Academy was so eager to recruit him that they admitted him even after he failed the academy's exam three times. Judah was a brilliant, albeit defiant academy student. His professors found that while they didn't particularly appreciate his laxisdaiscal nature, he was a talented kido practicioner, swordsman, and tactician. His professors discreetly voted him as "Student Most Likely to die on Souryoku's Rack" upon his graduation. Judah applied for the 3rd Division before graduation and was accepted into that division's East Asian Sector, where he advanced from 20th Seat to 10th seat within over a hundred years of service to the 3rd. He'd been demoted a single time for disobeying orders; he'd released his seal during a battle with a Huge Hollow in Tokyo. While this saved his life, the unexplained spiritual activity attracted the attention of several local news outlets, as well as an unemployed street magician named Don Kanoji. When being interviewed about the disturbances in Tokyo, Kanoji stated that "it smelled like bad spirits." Kanoji would go on to become a youTube celebrity and later one of the most famous mediums in Japan. Patient Zero Turn Back The Pendulum